Output devices, such as multi-function printers or devices (MFDs), are becoming quite complex and deal with sophisticated concurrent operations. During a print job or copy job, these devices may encounter problems while processing pixels of image data, including identifying all of the pixels representing more intricate details, such as text. This can affect image quality of the document when marking and outputting.
Such problems can occur when processed image data is sent for output. For example, each pixel of image data representing text may not be identified when page description language (PDL) image data is sent for rasterizing and output. The raster image may have mismatched text data (e.g., as compared to the electronic file) and can produce low density pixels marked on a page.
Moreover, some systems are configured to applying a clear coating over identified text pixels. However, if such pixels are not identified, and thus not coated, the printed or output document may resulting in skipped, hole ridden, rubbed off, and/or low quality text (e.g., due to failure to mark a pixel, or failure to cover a marked pixel, which can cause wear or removal of a marking).